Hitting the Sky Note/Hug Fest
Hitting the Sky Note/Hug Fest is the third episode of the sixth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on April 9, 2019. Synopsis Hitting the Sky Note Poppy takes drastic measures to bring singing into Sky Toronto's life in time for the Funphibian anniversary, but Sky's singing contains sour notes. Hug Fest Branch dreads going on the Big Squeeze ride at Hug Fest, while Biggie has trouble retrieving Mr. Dinkles from a prize booth. Plot Hitting the Sky Note Poppy begins the episode with a scrapbook introduction of the Funiphibian, a frequent visitor for the Trolls and likes music. The Trolls put on a yearly display for it and if it enjoys hearing the music it will reward the Trolls with a fantastic show. But one single bad note and it leaves. Poppy is having a choir of mostly male trolls, practice their harmonization. Hearing how well the group pulls off their harmonization, Poppy has ordered umbrellas for every Trolls from Sky Toronto. He begins to hand them out and as he does mentions causally he has never sung in his life when Poppy asks him what he thought of their performance. As Poppy is reacting, Sky gets one of his assistants to pull put a chart, he then explains hi s busy schedule doesn't allow any time for singing. He departs via a ladder. Poppy is trying to handle the prospect of a life without singing and how many other things Sky is missing out on if he doesn't sing as it is. Branch speaks from experience of not singing for years, but this only horrifies Poppy more as she rushes off to help Sky. She goes to Sky's party shop and tries to convince him to give singing a try, but he stands by his status on singing and demonstrates how effective his use of his time he has. He depends and notes that when it comes to singing, Poppy and he are not talking the same language. This causes Poppy to go away and come back with an approach that is more business-like, though Sky points out how bad she presents her point of view. He gives up as he realises she will just keep showing up until he sings, so he decides to just get it over and done with. Poppy gets excited to hear his first note. But what comes out of Sky's mouth is awful. However, Sky finds he enjoys singing and keeps singing even though he can't sing well at all. He causes disruption in his own party shop. Everywhere he goes he sings Trolls cringe at how bad he is and cover their ears. Singing late into the night and disturbing the peace. Poppy is left wondering how to tell Sky about his singing without hurting his feelings. Smidge suggests saying it really fast while Biggie says to pretend to enjoy it. Accidentally revealing that they didn't enjoy Branch's play he had put on previously and had pretended they did. As she talks about telling him his singing needs work, he enters her pod and has noted his singing has caused a buzz in the village. Now Sky wants to be part of the Funiphibian show. the day of the Funiphibian's visit is here and every Troll is tuning their voice. But Sky still can't sing and this is getting awkward. As it appears the Trolls divide into their sections. Poppy puts Sky in his own special section and proceeds to get the choir to sing. The Funphibian waits eagerly. Sky notices that Poppy misses a cue to get him to join in and proceeds to try and join which ever section she is pointing at. But each time he gasps to sing she shifts to another section. She drops her conductors baton and points at Sky as she catches it. He starts to sing but is stop within moments of singing. Poppy surrounds her and Sky to take a moment to talk to him and finally confesses that his voice is terrible after she tries not to tell him. He receives the message but she is left feeling guilty about telling him how bad he is. She restarts from the beginning but her guilt about excluding Sky gets to her as she knows Trolls sing. She she tells the group she simply can't leave one person out no matter what. Sky says that he can't join in as it will ruin the event. As he stands in the middle of the three groups, Poppy states that he can't match them, but they can match him and has him lead the song with the others joining in. The Funiphibian enjoys the sound of the Trolls harmonizing and gives off its display. As Sky joins her, she admits they couldn't have done it without him and he thanks her. Episode Notes *This episode is a reference to Trolls. When Poppy tries to get Branch to sing to clear up Bridget in Trolls, he explains why he doesn't and Poppy remarks "I just presumed you couldn't sing". In this episode, she finally convinces Sky to sing, but whereas Branch turns out to sing "like an angel" Sky meanwhile can't sing well at all. **In both cases, because hugging, singing and dancing are the three social normal for Trolls, Poppy struggles with understanding why Branch or Sky wouldn't sing. *Poppy's choir consists of sopranos, tenors and bass. Except she has mixed up two groups. Poppy calls the tenors the sopranos and the sopranos the tenors. This is blatantly obvious she has muddled up the names by which trolls are in these sections as Branch and Biggie are both tenors. **Guy thanks to his auto-tuning is able to do a soprano which is normally a female vocalization. Excluding Smidge, Guy's section is the only one with 2 female vocalist in for this reason. **As an additional note, Smidge is in with the bass section despite being female likewise, but this is because her vocal is a baritone/bass. There is one other female in this section when Smidge should be the only female inthis group. *The title is a play on "hitting the high note". Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *Sky Toronto *Biggie *Klaus Von Frousting *DJ Suki *Maddy *Dr. Moonbloom *Guy Diamond *Cooper Other *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Hitting the Sky Note"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Hug Fest Poppy and Branch are on their way to the Hug Fest and Poppy is hyping up the event. Branch questions how Hug Fest could be different from other events buy changes his mind when he sees its a themepark. It has rides, games and attractions. Branch states he is in but his affection levels are low. The entrance fee is 25 hugs each to get in which alarms him, but Poppy has a coupon - for 50 hugs. Moments later they are in the park and Branch is recovering from the hugging. Poppy points to a ride called "The Big Squeeze" which is a tall tower which takes two trolls to the top before bungee-cording them down to the ground and pulling them back up. The ride scares Branch and he suggests to save the ride for later and they do other things first. He runs off with her. At the same time, Guy Diamond and Biggie are discussing which ride to go on when Biggie notices Mr. Dinkles is gone. Biggie hears him but it turns out to be Gemma Fur with a doll that looks like him. Gemma Fur points to a games booth that Tug Duluth is manning where dolls of Mr. Dinkles can be won. Among the dolls is the real Mr. Dinkles. Biggie tries to convince Tug to give him his pet worm but due to the fact he has been mistaken for a prize, Biggie must win him back. Tug activates a Ring Toss level and Gemma Fur immediately wins a game and gets another doll. Biggie tries the same game with Guy hyping up his pitch, but the ring doesn't stay hook. Next he tries Hug-A-Troll but Biggie is too slow to hug any of the three cut-out Trolls and Tug states Biggie is not improving. Elsewhere Branch and Poppy attend a H.U.G.G., a retired group which consists of King Peppy, Mags Gumdrop, Dr. Moonbloom and Sky Toronto. As they watch Branch gets tossed Peppy's medallion and wonders why they split up. Then Peppy does a split and hurts his back. Back at Tug's game booth Biggie now tries a shoot at a water gun game but still no luck and Guy continues to hype up the event. Branch is overloaded with Hug Fest gear and has spent all day avoiding the Big Squeeze. To delay it more, he goes to a food venue and asks for the thing that takes the longest to it. The cook hands him a massive ball of various things that makes him loose his appetite and upon hearing it Poppy pulls him towards the ride as he tries to change his mind. There is one prize left in Tug's booth as Gemma Fur takes away the last Mr. Dinkles doll leaving only Biggie's pet worm as the last prize. Biggie has to win this next game or all his efforts will be for nothing. Tug reveals the last game as a basketball shoot. At The Big Squeeze, Branch tries to make out he doesn't meet the height requirement. Then Poppy realises Branch is scared of the ride. He tries to hide it but Poppy is not buying it. He finally confesses to being terrified of it and Poppy says its okay as so is she. Though she has ridden it numerous times, being scared is part of the fun. She takes his hand and says she'll go on it with him and then pulls him to the ride before he can change his mind. At the basketball shoot, Biggie has Guy hype up the shot as he tosses it. Poppy and Branch meanwhile board the ride which sends them quickly to the top. Biggie takes his shot and it hits the ring. Branch and Poppy hang at the top and Branch gives a worried expression. Biggie and Guy get excited as the ball starts to fall into the hoop. Branch and Poppy are dropped from the top of the ride. As both Biggie's ball and the pair drop, the ball is too big for the hoop so gets stuck and Poppy asks Branch if he is still scared. He says "yes", but is enjoying himself. As he is pulled up his medallion from the H.U.G.G. falls off and his Biggie's ball as Biggie woes over loosing. The ball falls through he hoop and thus Biggie wins back Mr. Dinkles. Guy concludes Biggie's story with a happy ending, while Branch admits the ride is less scary with Poppy, and thus the two ride it again. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Sky Toronto *Cybil *Gia Grooves *Bella Brightly *Biggie *Guy Diamond *Tug Duluth *Gemma Fur *Satin and Chenille *King Peppy *Mags Gumdrop *Dr. Moonbloom Episode Ranking How good was "Hug Fest"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes